1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a configuration of a frame for a speaker device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a speaker device including a vibrating system having a frame and a diaphragm, and a magnetic circuit system having a yoke, a magnet and a plate.
In such a speaker device, the frame is formed into a bowl shape, for example. The frame having such a shape includes a magnetic circuit housing unit holding a magnetic circuit, an outer peripheral portion disposed on an outer side of the magnetic circuit housing unit and having an edge mounting portion on which an outer peripheral portion of an edge is mounted, and plural arm portions connecting the magnetic circuit housing unit and the outer peripheral portion.
Particularly, on the frame having such a configuration, the plural arm portions are provided to radially extend from a center of the frame to the outer peripheral portion. In addition, in such a frame, plural mounting portions for mounting the speaker device onto a mounting base such as an inner panel of a vehicle door are provided at the outer peripheral portion. Examples of the frame having the configuration of this kind are disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open under No. 2001-352590, No. 2002-125293, No. 2002-142290 and No. 2003-37891 (hereinafter, referred to as “documents D1 to D4”, respectively).
In the speaker frame according to the above-mentioned document D1, two fixing hooks and one fixing clip to be fixed to mounting holes formed on the inner panel are arranged on an inner side of an outer peripheral edge portion of an annular seal member in order to prevent water from entering an inner side of the vehicle. In addition, in the speaker frame according to the above-mentioned document D2, plural dimples are provided at plural bridge portions (arm portions) in order to enhance strength. Moreover, in the speaker frame according to the above-mentioned document D3, each leg portion (arm portion) is formed in a column state and the width X of each leg portion is equal to or smaller than the thickness Y thereof in order to enhance a rate of opening of a rear portion of the diaphragm without deteriorating the strength and realize lightening of the speaker frame and lowering of the cost. Further, in the speaker frame according to the above-mentioned document D4, screw holes for fixing it to a baffle and a cabinet are provided at a peripheral edge portion of the outer peripheral portion thereof.
In the frame according to the above-mentioned speaker devices, the plural arm portions are provided to radially extend from the center of the frame to the outer peripheral portion. However, the plural arm portions and the mounting portions arranged at the outer peripheral portion of the frame are not designed to have an organic association (regularity).
Therefore, in the speaker device having such a frame, at the time of the driving, vibration occurring to the magnetic circuit, caused by a reaction to the vibration of the diaphragm, is transmitted to the outer peripheral portion of the frame via the plural arm portions. Thereby, the frame is problematically distorted, which easily causes distortion of sound quality.